


人鱼冬和僵尸队

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	人鱼冬和僵尸队

这是一个非常怕生的塞壬巴基（尖牙利爪能发出次声波还能控制水流，棕色半长发配上水汪汪的绿眼睛看上去萌的要命然而一进食就很恐怖）和呆呆懵懵的僵尸史蒂夫（外表还是金发蓝眼只是皮肤非常苍白，力气极大动作也非常敏捷）的故事：

巴基是劳菲森公爵洛基劳菲森养的人鱼，本来只是当个暗杀工具和观赏品没想到养了几年养出感情了，把巴基当成亲弟弟那样捧在手心（却无形中加重了巴基的社恐，平时只肯和洛基互动，其他人离得远就躲起来尖叫离得近就直接啊呜一口，被称为劳菲森公爵府最大的恐怖传说）

史蒂夫则是个特别灵活特别能打然而也特别呆的家伙，有一天不知怎么就绕开了劳菲森公爵府的侍卫们，稀里糊涂跑进巴基住的院子

正在池子里大嚼活鱼的巴基看到这里不速之客先是吓得缩成一团，史蒂夫看到这里有个长鳞片的家伙，好奇极了，于是凑过去看，结果被恐惧到极点就开始反击的巴基一口咬成两截

要换成一般人这会儿就挂了，然而史蒂夫不是一般人，他是级别很高的僵尸，上半身立在地上还冲着巴基傻乐，下半身自个儿走过来重新上下合体了，巴基看到这呆子居然敢一直对着自己傻笑，气的社恐人设都不要了，扑上去就跟史蒂夫打了起来

史蒂夫却以为巴基要跟他玩儿，于是傻乎乎地笑着跟巴基对打，作为塞壬巴基的战斗风格出奇的猛，没过几秒钟就把史蒂夫撕成几块，不过史蒂夫也是相当能打而且作为僵尸基本杀不死，刚被肢解立刻就能复原，于是一鱼一尸就这么在院子里打了半天

直到洛基冲进来叫巴基不准再闹了，向来很听洛基话的小人鱼就乖乖停手缩到一边，玩的正开心的史蒂夫却不乐意，叉着腰鼓着脸瞪着洛基这个敢打扰他和新朋友玩游戏的坏家伙

洛基没理他，很紧张地走过去看巴基有没有受伤，确认没事之后又问巴基怎么弄成现在这样子，于是巴基细声细气地告诉洛基整件事的经过，洛基听完之后想到要是有这么个又呆又皮实的家伙陪着自家弟弟玩耍，说不定巴基的社恐能慢慢好起来呢，于是就问史蒂夫愿不愿意留下，前提是要一天二十四小时地陪着巴基玩耍，另外不准伤害府邸里的人

史蒂夫听到可以陪着新朋友玩儿特高兴，想也没想就答应留下来，巴基虽然不太情愿有个陌生人(还是个傻子)出现在自己身边但由于洛基开口求自己了所以别别扭扭地答应，于是害羞人鱼巴基和二楞子僵尸史蒂夫就过上了一方觉得是天天厮杀另一方觉得是天天玩耍的愉快（？）生活～

【阿冬和队搞的时候不管在上面还是在下面都会特别可爱又特别凶，一双漂亮得要命的水灵灵绿眼睛被操干到眼角发红盈满泪水，却还是很倔强地咬着牙鼓着脸不出声，如果被操得太狠会像小刺猬一样蜷起身子，把脸埋到枕头里，下半身被史蒂夫托起来猛烈抽插，叫床声又尖又软还带点糯糯的哭腔；或者是看起来特可爱地歪着脑袋微微咬唇，嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的后颈从背后抱着他，一下一下地亲着史蒂夫的侧脸，像个撒娇的小孩子一样，然而下半身人鱼的异形阴茎像打桩机一样气势汹汹地挺进，史蒂夫后穴周围在性爱之前还是苍白又干燥紧致的皮肤被操成了玫红色又湿又滑的软肉…

至于史蒂夫，性爱方式应该属于又莽又天真的类型吧，明明已经把冬干得腿都合不拢了，却还是很好奇地直直盯着两个人相连的地方使劲瞧，气的冬一把将他推到在床然后直接坐到他身上摇摇晃晃地骑乘，向来冰凉的某处感受到温暖于是更加用力地向里挺进，什么技巧都没有却总是把冬操干到变成融化蜜糖；史蒂夫被干时也是一脸舒服但又不知为什么会这样的样子，温柔地看着巴基的脸，傻乎乎地笑个不停（然后马上被尺寸骇人的人鱼性器给操到笑不出来）…反正就是很工口很色情又很可爱，这么可爱的两只为爱鼓掌时也很可爱XD】

———总之就是个幼稚鬼巴基和傻乎乎队长谈恋爱的故事，我真的超喜欢天真又纯情，日常相处萌得不得了，偏偏在性爱方面激情四射的Stucky夫夫啊！像这种床下是纯情又黏糊糊的小情侣、床上却是几乎操死对方的贪婪猛兽的相处模式我真的🉑———

———话说害羞胆小又黏人却会在特定情况时变得非常恐怖的巴基和对外玲珑八面纵横家、对冬温柔贤淑（？）好哥哥的霜冬闺蜜组真的超好吃耶～———

———我心目中的冬铁最佳相处模式是詹花性格鹿队宠孩子气又黏糊糊铁（不过白罐+冬哥这样的酷炫反派组合也很Great的啦～），霜冬最佳相处模式如上，当然我冬同时宠小洛和妮妮两位傲娇小可爱什么的最戳我萌点惹(・ω< )★，温柔的巴基哥哥最好了～———


End file.
